


The First Date.

by RedStarFiction



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Gallavich, Gallavich Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/pseuds/RedStarFiction
Summary: OK, so this one is a bit fluffy but I really wanted to imagine Ian and Mickey doing something NICE together when they first sort of start becoming properly aware of each other. It seemed to take so long in the show and I understand that and respect it, but making things a little easier for characters is something Fan Fic can do so easily and I really hope you will enjoy what I have imagined for Ian and Mickey here. Thanks for reading.Also, Shamelessly4Shameless over on Tumblr :) Thank you xx





	The First Date.

“Where are we going?”

Ian pulled his parka closer around his throat and shivered as he hurried to keep up with Mickey’s wide, bowling stride.

“Celebrate.”

“Huh?”

“You graduated, right? We’re gonna fuckin’ celebrate.”  
Mickey grinned at Ian over his shoulder and tugged his black beanie cap lower over his ears against the biting wind.

“Oh. Oh!” 

Realisation dawned on Ian and he laughed, grabbing Mickey’s shoulder to stop him. Mickey looked at the gloved hand on his arm, one eyebrow arched in question and an expression on his face that wasn’t quite threatening but not far from it either.

“You wanna take your hand off me or lose a damn finger?”

The words were spoken lightly, almost jokingly, but Ian moved his hand all the same. 

“Sorry, it’s just … uh … well you don’t graduate from every term. It’s just winter break.”

“What? Get the fuck outta here. You mean I didn’t graduate with half of tenth grade?”  
Mickey’s brows drew together and Ian shrugged bashfully

“Uh no. You probably just … um … dropped out?”

Ian half expected Mickey to hit him, kind of fully expected it actually but the older boy just laughed and shook his head

“Bitch, I was kicked out. It was fine though, my Dad didn’t want me wasting time there when he had a business I could help with and I sure as shit didn’t wanna go. Ah fuck, I had this whole thing planned though …”

Mickey bit his lip, almost anxiously and Ian felt his heart squeeze with what he thought must surely be love. It was such a small and gentle gesture from someone usually so brash and loud and aggressive but somehow to Ian, this was Mickey being his true self. The side of him Ian had glimpsed the moment before they kissed a few weeks before when Ian had broken into his house armed with a crowbar.

“Sorry, it’s just … I mean … we can still celebrate something else though?” 

“Yeah? Like what?”  
Mickey seemed to be losing interest and Ian quickly tried to think of something

“No more school for a few weeks for me and I guess not ever for you.”

“Sure! Yeah, why the fuck not, Fire-crotch?”  
Mickey nodded and set off again, his head bowed and hands thrust in his pockets. For one suicidal moment, Ian considered trying to slip his hand into Mickey’s pocket and curl his fingers around Mickey’s own but the moment passed and Ian jogged to catch up with him.  
*

Mickey lead Ian up the stairs of an abandoned building, just past the station and overlooking the train tracks. There was a number of offices, most heavily vandalised with smashed furniture, old burnt out trashcan fires and cracked window panes but Mickey didn’t spare them a second glance as he strode through. The sound of traffic from the streets below was muffled by the wind and when Mickey finally ducked into one of the rooms and closed the door, wedging it shut with an old school chair, it closed off most of the remaining noise. 

Mickey stopped so suddenly, Ian almost walked into the back of him.

“It’s a surprise.”  
Mickey snapped turning and glaring at Ian. 

“Uh …”

“Close your fuckin’ eyes or somethin’.”

“Oh! OK!”  
Ian obligingly closed his eyes and held out his hands

“What are you doin’ now?”  
Mickey sounded exasperated and Ian cracked one emerald eye open.

“If you want me to close my eyes, you’ll have to lead me.”  
He allowed a teasing tone to creep into his voice now that they were alone. Mickey tolerated such things better when there was no chance of them being overheard. Mickey pulled the beanie cap from his head making his hair stick up in all directions. Ian took a breath, tugged his gloves off, and ran his hand through Mickey’s hair, smoothing the black lengths and taming the mass of it a little.

Mickey held Ian’s gaze for a moment, blue eyes searching intently for something in Ian’s face, some sign of maybe mockery or judgement but whatever it was, he didn’t find it and slowly closed his eyes and tipped his head forward, giving Ian access to the soft, shorter hairs at the back. Ian heard his breathing catch and glanced down at Mickey’s jeans to confirm the effect he was having on the older boy. 

“Stop now, please.”  
It was a quiet command, soft and unlike anything Ian had heard from Mickey before. He let his hand fall away and Mickey lifted his chin, a small smile on his lips.   
“C’mon. Close your eyes and if you want me to fuckin’ lead you, I will.”

Ian did as he was asked and felt Mickey’s fingers close firmly around his without hesitation.   
*

“Watch your head … alright, you can look.”

Ian opened his eyes and a slow, delighted smile spread across his face  
“You did this for me?”

“Yeah. Is it OK?”

Ian nodded and began to take his jacket off. He was stood inside a huge box fort, Mickey had lined the windows with cardboard and hung a camping lamp from the ceiling which was emitting a soft orange glow. There was an old TV with a crooked antenna and a DVD player that looked too new to be anything except stolen. Pillows and a couple of blankets were scattered on the floor and there was a bucket of fried chicken between two pizza boxes. 

“Food’s probably cold as shit. Sorry about that.”  
Mickey scratched the back of his neck self-consciously and gestured for Ian to sit. 

“This is amazing Mickey, incredible. It’s like our own little hideaway.”

“Yeah you know, like er … fuckin’ Anne Frank or whatever.”

Ian began to tug his shirt off and Mickey frowned, taking off his jacket and tossing it into the corner.

“You don’t have to … I mean, if you wanna fuck …” 

“Don’t you want …?”

“Yeah! I mean, sure but if you wanted to eat or watch somethin’ I could wait.”

Ian looked up at him and noticed the smart navy shirt Mickey was wearing, it was crumpled and somewhat too small but it was very different from his usual dirty vest or t-shirt. 

Looking around, Ian suddenly realised that this was really, the absolute closest to a date that Mickey Milkovich could bring himself to get and Ian was unintentionally rushing through it, skipping the steps that Mickey had painstakingly set up for him.

“Of course, sorry. It’s just this is all so great ... you’re so great … let’s eat first.”

“You sure?”  
Uncertainty laced Mickey’s normally authoritative tone and his fingers drummed anxiously against his thigh. Ian smiled and nodded firmly,

“Definitely, come sit with me.”  
Ian cocked his head and Mickey let out a sigh of relief, hurling himself down beside Ian and embarking on the first date he had ever been on in his life.


End file.
